hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 38 (Family fun)
Family fun is the thirty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN checks his holiday photo album. *CHARLI jumps over the skipping rope. *KELLIE makes a peg family and then she pretends to be a peg person along with Chats. *CHARLI hangs clothes on a clothes horse. *TIM and his Hi-5 family find musical instruments in the beach. *CHARLI rubs some sunscreen on her body. *KATHLEEN packs camping stuff for her family holidays. *CHARLI rolls up her swag. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us about a story about a rock family (Kellie the grandma, and Nathan, Charli and Kathleen her grandchildren) that has the first holiday together. Gallery Nathan_S5_E38.png Charli_S5_E38_1.png Kellie_S5_E38.png Charli_S5_E38_2.png Tim_S5_E38.png Charli_S5_E38_3.png Kathleen_S5_E38.png Charli_S5_E38_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E38.png Trivia *During Sharing Stories, Kathleen, Kellie, Charli and Nathan wore the hats from Move Your Body but in the USA version, which was recorded in the same year. Songlets ;Shapes in space Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments with people you know It's a snappy holiday, ready, set, go, snap! Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments, Kellie catching the wave Watch out, Kellie, be very, very brave, snap! Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments, when the fish got away Never mind, Tim, it's a snappy holiday, snap! Smile, say cheese, freeze on the spot It's a snappy holiday, gonna snap the lot Capture these moments, when the tent fell down Kathleen and Charli falling on the ground, snap! ;Body move #01 Jump, jump, Charli, over the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope Shimmy and a-shake, slider like a snake Touch your knees, turn around, clap your hands and make a sound Touch your nose, touch your head, nose, head, that's what I've said Jump, jump, Charli, over the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope. Jump, jump, Charli, over the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope. ;Word play It's a peggy day in a peggy way A perfect peggy day for having fun, fun, fun We'll walk up peggy walk and talk up peggy talk And then we'll have a peggy picnic, yum, yum, yum. It's a peggy day in a peggy way A perfect peggy day for having fun, fun, fun We'll walk up peggy walk and talk up peggy talk And then we'll have a peggy picnic, yum, yum, yum. ;Body move #02 I'm hanging up my washing, it's a sunny day ... clothes to dry in a breezy way Tim's T-shirt, Kellie's shorts, Nathan's towel and my jeans Hang them one by one nice and clean. I've hung up the washing, it's a sunny day ... clothes to dry in a breezy way Tim's T-shirt, Kellie's shorts, Nathan's towel and my jeans Hang them one by one nice and clean. ;Making music We're like one big family, all my friends and me We make music and we sing, we find fun in everything We're like one big happy zippy zappy dress and snappy happy family. We're like one big family, all my friends and me We make music and we sing, we find fun in everything We're like one big happy zippy zappy dress and snappy happy family. We're like one big family, all my friends and me We make music and we sing, we find fun in everything We're like one big happy zippy zappy dress and snappy happy family. ;Body move #03 A little bit of sunscreen on my fingertips Dab it on my face, even on my lips Smooth it all around, don't get any in my eyes Little bit of sunscreen is really, really wise. A little more sunscreen, squirt it on my hands Slap it on my arms and shoulders if I can Don't forget my neck, if I rub it right in A little bit of sunscreen will take care of our skin. ;Puzzles and patterns Roll up the sleeping bag, pack the tent Camping is a great kind of holiday event Camping out in the open air I'm going camping, can't wait to get there. Roll up the sleeping bag, pack the tent Camping is a great kind of holiday event Camping out in the open air I'm going camping, can't wait to get there. ;Body move #04 My swag comes with me when I can Keeps me from the cool and damp I'm rolling, rolling up my swag A swag to carry like a bag See, I'm rolling, rolling up my swag A swag to carry like a bag. My swag comes with me when I can Keeps me from the cool and damp I'm rolling, rolling, Charli swag A swag to carry like a bag Yeah, I'm rolling, rolling, Charli swag A swag to carry like a bag. ;Sharing stories Rock, rock, rock, rocking holiday Rock, rock, rock, rocking all the way Rock, rock, rock, never gonna stop Rock I say, rock I say, rock and don't stop. Rock, rock, rock, rocking holiday Rock, rock, rock, rocking all the way Rock, rock, rock, never gonna stop Rock I say, rock I say, rock and don't stop. Rock, rock, rock, rocking holiday Rock, rock, rock, rocking all the way Rock, rock, rock, never gonna stop Rock I say, rock I say, rock and don't stop. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about cameras Category:Ep about albums Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about fishing Category:Ep about tents Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about pegs Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about racks Category:Ep about drying Category:Ep about hanging Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about rubbing Category:Ep about sunscreen Category:Ep about camping Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about sleeping bags Category:Ep about backpacks & bags Category:Ep about swags & swagmen Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about pools Category:Ep about floating & sinking